A Warmth in the Cold
by sheltie
Summary: Trini is sitting out on a bench in the cold and Jason comes to her.


**A Warmth in the Cold**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Power Rangers at all_

* * *

 **A/N: this little Jason/Trini one just popped into my head and I wrote it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Trini Kwan looked up at the gently falling snow that was in contrast to the dark cloudy sky. She let out a breath for her to see it for a few seconds then it disappeared in the cold night air. She pulled her supposedly warm yellow coat against her cold body. She so wished she had grabbed a warmer jacket, but she left in a huff and now was regretting it. The crunching of snow behind alerted her of someone coming up. She turned and was about to say something when her voice was lost when she saw who it was.

Before her was her best friend Jason Lee Scott. He was wearing a red winter jacket and carrying a thermos and two cups. He smiled at her and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"Hey Trini" he said.

"Jase, what are you doing here?" Trini asked.

"Grapevine. I got a call from Zack, who got a call from Aisha, who got a call from Tanya, who got a call from Kat, who got a call from Kim. And after I talked to Zack, Kim called me" Jason said.

"Oh, so you know why I am out here" Trini said.

"A bit, though all Kim told me was get my butt out here and get you back home before you catch a cold or something. She really can be a mother hen when she wants to be" Jason said giving Trini a smile at the end.

"That's Kim" Trini said with a smile.

"Come on, you look like you need something warm to drink" Jason said holding up the thermos.

"What is it?" Trini asked.

"Hot cocoa and I even brought a bag of mini-marshmallows too" Jason said pulling the bag of pure puffs of sugar from his jacket pocket.

Trini smiled and gestured to a nearby bench.

They sat and Jason poured Trini a mug and then himself. He let Trini add her own marshmallow in since she added a lot of them in. Once they settled in and were sipping their hot drinks Jason broke the silence.

"What's got you out here this time of night?" he asked.

"It's Ling" Trini said.

Jason said nothing. Ling was Trini's boyfriend. Trini and Ling started dating months ago when they met while Trini was working on a project. The two have been going steady and looked to be on their way to wedding bells, but then complication came up. Broken dates and calling to say they were going to be late for dinner. All these came from Ling's end since Trini was doing her best to keep the relationship afloat really.

"So what was his excuse this time?" Jason asked.

"He didn't give one, but I knew" Trini said.

Jason raised an eyebrow at this.

"He came home and a smelled perfume on him. You know I don't really like wearing perfume so I knew it wasn't mine" Trini said.

"Um, do you know who it was?" Jason asked.

"No, and I don't care" Trini said.

"I'm sorry Trini" Jason said not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright Jase. It's not your fault. I guess it was better me learning this now then later" Trini said with a sigh.

Jason scooted closer to Trini and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close to offer what comfort he could. Trini snuggled into Jason's embrace embracing the warmth that Jason was giving off. This made her realize how cold she was now. Maybe being out here at night was a bad idea.

"How about we finish our cocoa and then head somewhere warm?" Jason suggested.

Trini nodded.

They enjoyed their hot drink and once they were done they left. Jason guided Trini to his apartment since it was closer. Trini didn't make any move to protest this course of action. Once in Jason's apartment and coats removed the warmth of the apartment started to work its magic on her cold body.

"Come on, to the couch" Jason said.

He then nudged Trini and she moved. They got to the couch and Jason grabbed a wool blanket and draped it over himself and Trini. Trini felt a lot warmer as Jason pulled her closer to him. She felt his warm hard body against her smaller softer one.

"Jason" she said softly.

Jason just kissed the top of her head and she smiled as she snuggled into Jason more. The pair fell asleep cuddling under the blanket.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of this little friendship fluff piece. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
